Growing Pains
by Hacked It Out and Fell
Summary: A story of being forced to grow up, choices to be made and learning how to deal with an enemy that for once wants you anything but dead. Nudity and implied rape warning. Feedback welcomed
1. Default Chapter

Standard blah blah, I don't own Slayers just kinda borrowing them for a bit.  
  
Part one  
  
Xellos sat on a tree branch watching his prey, purple eyes open fully with much concentration. He had a new task ahead of him, one that would not be easy. The objective was going to be far more difficult then and he had ever previously had. It required several components to even begin and then he prayed to L-sama that it did not fail.  
  
Standing he left, he would gain nothing of just watching and waiting, now was the time to begin planning in other ways. He must find a wizard of power, one that would be suited to his needs and one that once it was over with he could easily kill. He would need the aid of white magic, the thought of this brought an ironic grin to his lips. White magic was not as holy as people thought in ways, it could be used to aid him just as long as what he used it for was in its own way good but yet at the same time twisted and warped.  
  
Chuckling still he shook his head, first things the wizard. Tapping his finger to his chin a small evil smile came over his lips, there was one that Hellmaster often played with, pretended to be a boy and looking to learn magic. It was no secret this wizard had no morals and no care for justice, the perfect candidate. Fading away it was time to go and visit him.  
  
---------------------  
  
Lina yawned, she had been sleeping but what woke her up she wasn't sure. She lay there looking at the stars before sitting up and reaching for the water bag. It had been a strange dream she was having, what she couldn't fully remember just the nagging feeling it left behind telling her life was about to change and it wasn't going to be small.  
  
Looking around she saw Gourry still with her, still sleeping and still just as faith-full as a puppy. It had been well over 6 years in their time together, they had survived many things and still there was a large world out there for them to explore. She reached over and pulled his blanket over him more and sat watching him for a long time, she was getting older and so was he but yet the urge to keep going and keep adventuring was there.  
  
Looking away she lay back down and sighed, there also came new urges inside of her, ones she never thought she would feel. The need, no that wasn't the correct word, the want to begin looking into settling down, to want to find a man to be with her for the rest of her life and to begin a new part of her life. The part though that makes her truly nervous is the need for that man to be Gourry..  
  
Sighing she rolled over, maybe before dawn she could sleep. She was only going to upset herself if she kept thinking like this and it would be poor Gourry that would suffer for it. Still in her mind she wondered if Gourry would want to be with her in the same way or when it came down to starting a family life would he leave to go back to Sylphiel..  
  
-----------------------  
  
Korthoga sat reading a book on the ancient magics that had been long forgotten, the ones that most modern black magic were cast from. The book had been a gift from a most promising student, he often wondered where the boy went and how he had managed to get his hands on such a tome. It had taken him years to learn the runes it was wrote it and now that work fully paid off.  
  
"Well well, finally managed to learn how to read that old thing I see" came the cheery voice of the Trickster Priest.  
  
"What do you want Xellos, it has been long since I had any dealings with you or your kind." His voice was low and silky, a contrast to the fake innocence that answered him.  
  
"Oh not much, just stopping in to say hello and that if your interest I have a job for you to do, one that I believe will be most rewarding."  
  
"And what would the reward be" Korthoga couldn't't help but lean back and look at Xellos with mild curiosity. He wasn't an old man but he wasn't young either, all his adult life had been spent in this place of his. A shrine and study of the dark magics.  
  
"Not much really, just the reward and the task are one in the same you see. My Master has come to the conclusion that Lina Inverse will never join our cause and frankly its becoming an annoyance. Her powers and talents you see are to much to waist by simply killing her so we want to.." He trailed off for a moment grinning like a mad hatter as the thoughts of how to phrase what he is to next say came to him. "simply put breed her."  
  
A long pause hung in the air about the room as the mortal man looked at the unholy and then laughter was heard, a low calm chuckle that rose up and became a full deep, throaty laugh. "You want to breed her, like she was a prize mare?"  
  
"Oh yes, for if any of her children have even a fourth of her power, then we could nurture it and make it grow into what we want. To shape and mold the innocence of youth, before the silly ideas of good are planted in it's head."  
  
By now his laughter had calmed and stood walking around his study to look at Xellos fully "And why do you come to me with this?"  
  
"You Sir are one of the strongest casters of black magic still alive, you have no problem stepping outside of the morals most men live by to get what you want. In our eyes you would make the perfect stud for that fiery mare" Xellos now took his turn to laugh as the man said nothing more but looked at him as he truly had lost his mind. 


	2. Growing Pains part 2

As usual, I don't own Slayers, just put the characters in very award and strange positions!  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
Growing Pains Part 2  
  
Korthoga stood from his mountain side view watching Lina Inverse. It had been nearly two weeks since his talk and pact with Xellos formed. There had been much planning and much thinking on how best to capture the red haired, fire ball. The blond man was expected, he never left her side but the stone man that had joined them was unexpected, still the plan should work if all goes right..  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Come on Zel, admit it, your glad to see us!" Lina walk ahead as usual looking back as she gave her friend hell.  
  
"And why would I be glad to see you?! Every time you show up some other disaster strikes and I'm forced to go along with it!" Zelgadis was definitely not enjoying himself, he was sure the only thing keeping him sane was Gourry being there. The simple things said by that man kept him from focusing to much on Lina and her usual wake of destruction mixed with bad luck.  
  
"It's not that bad is it Zel, I mean were traveling together, your looking for your cure still and it's like old times. Oh hey are you and Amelia really a couple now?" Gourry grinned as he walked along, looking down on the chimera.  
  
"WHAT!?!? COUPLE!?!? Now look here, we are friends, nothing more! What makes you think were a couple?" Zel stopped in the middle of the mountain path they were on, even through his stone skin you could see his blush.  
  
"Oh no reason, just that bracelet your still keeping on your water bottle makes me wonder, usually to have something that long means more"Gourry was grinning and trying not to laugh, he knew how frustrated his friend was at what he was doing.  
  
"You've been around Lina to long Gourry, your starting to sound like her" Muttered an embarrassed chimera as he went to catch up with Lina. "And before you have a chance to help add on to this Lina..." His voice trailed off as he looked at the sorceress, she was standing there alert. "What's wrong Lina?"  
  
"Not sure, just something not feeling right. It feels as if were being watched and followed." She looked around more, something was nagging her, screaming for her to watch out but what it was she didnt know.  
  
The rubbling of the ground and the dull roar cut off anything the boys could say as they both drew their weapons and looked around but soon it was all to clear what the enemy is to be. A land slide from high atop the mountain was coming down onto them.  
  
Lina being further away and not in the middle like Zel and Gourry through up her defense spell, shielding her from the dirt and rocks. She could do nothing but watch as Zelgadis threw his around him and Gourry, even though they wouldn't be crushed they would be buried.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Korthoga laughed, so far his plan was going perfectly. He had separated Lina from her friend and well distracted her as he watched her yelling to them. She was digging with her hand, magic to much of a risk to use for fear of collapsing the shelter Zelgadis had made. This was going all to perfectly.  
  
Reaching down he pulled a vial that had a soft white glow to it. A potion of white magic, made by a powerful healer to help a mother conceive. Normally it would give a woman who could not conceive a chance, but for a woman that was healthy it was almost guarantee that she would. The irony that white magic would help him rob the powerful sorceress of her innocence was just to delicious.  
  
Waiting just a few more moments to let her get totally involved in saving her friends he cast the spell and flew down landing behind the distracted sorceress . Chuckling softly he cleared his throat and as he watched her turn around he sent the wind spell from his hands into her, slamming her to the wall and into unconsciousness.  
  
Walking over to the limp form she picked her up and through her over his shoulder. "I know you can hear me in there, I've took the liberty of borrowing your friend. When you dig yourself out you are more then welcome to come and find her till then she shall well taken care of" Kicking off from the path he cast the Ray Wing spell and departed back to his home with the unconscious Lina.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Gourry was like a man possessed, he didnt let the lack of light or air slow him down in his drive to free Zelgadis and himself. He didn't speak only grunted and growled as he pulled rock after rock aside to dig his way to the top. He had heard the man, only too clearly. He had let Lina be taken, be hurt. No way could anyone have just gotten the better of Lina like that.  
  
Zelgadis was moving as fast as Gourry, it worried him to see Gourry so quiet, so focused. The blond man wasn't speaking, wasn't doing anything but working furiously to get to where he could find Lina. Who could have taken her was beyond the chimera's knowledge, he had done it fast and without words. He was smart, he didn't bother in usual verbal sparring, straight and direct. In his mind a most dangerous enemy.  
  
"Don't worry Gourry, we will get out of here and find Lina soon" Nothing was said in the rocky prison after that.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The room was dark and candle lit, his room where magical experiments were performed. There he worked quickly taking thick strips of cloth and wrapping Lina's hands in them, making sure there was no way for her to cast spells before locking them to the table. He then wrapped them around her eyes to keep her blind and more helpless.  
  
Turning he moved to the table that held many objects, various tools and equipment used in magic. There he selected a long, then dagger with a razor sharp edge. Walking back he noticed her stirring. "Ah Lina Inverse finally comes around I see. I would ask if your comfortable, but I know your not."  
  
"What's going on, where am I? Take this stupid blind fold off and let me see you!" Lina was not pleased, her head was pounding from the blow she took and she didn't know why or where she was here. "Where are my friends?"  
  
"Your friends Miss Inverse are in the last place you saw them." The answer was simple but enough to get a the red haired fired up, ranting and struggling. Simply ignoring her he walked over to her right side and began unfastening her cape and shoulder guards. "Hush now, wouldn't want the soon to be mother upsetting herself now would we."  
  
Moments passed as she could feel the man taking her cape, then the pull as her belt and talismans were removed. "Mother? What do you mean? Answer me!" It wasn't fear that was making her voice raise, it was anger and she struggled even more to cast a spell.  
  
"Hold still, I wouldn't want to damage you." Taking a hold of her tunic he began to cut it away carefully so not to hurt her with the dagger, when it was split he left it there as he began cutting away each pants leg."Well, there are third party interests in you Lina and they feel you will never be any use to them, that your to caught up in the "good" of the world but they do not believe you would be a total waist. They feel any children you have could be a great asset to their ranks but they are tired of waiting on you and also they want to make sure that any children you have would be as strong as possible. Thus it is my, unfortunate or fortunate business to ensure that magically your children will be supreme."  
  
"No way! No how! I will not do this! You can't be serious, I mean, even if you..if you were to take.." Her whole body blushed as she could feel her fear and horror rising as her last bit of modesty was stripped from her.."it doesn't mean I would become pregnant and my friends would save me before that happens!"  
  
He didn't speak just stood looking down on the small naked woman, she really was petite. He had heard all the flat chested comments but in truth she wasn't. Her body was a pale, porcelain white and the tiny frame made her seem much more delicate then she was. "No it will be the first time, you see I went to a powerful healer in a distant city, I told her my poor wife and I had tried many, many times but could never have a child. It really was a sad sad story, if it were true of course. Sylphiel is her name, infact I believe you know her, she believed me the trusting fool and made a potion that would bring any barren woman to a normal fertile level till she did conceive. You though are a normal healthy woman, it should ensure that the first time will bring about new life in your belly."  
  
He expected many more insults and curses but she was quiet, it almost seemed she was holding back tears. Silently he smiled, her will was much easier to break it seemed then all the stories he had heard. Breaking the wax seal he slowly began to pour the liquid as he was instructed. It started between her breast, a thin line trailed down her body and there he poured the rest into a small pool that ran over each side of her stomach. Standing back he watched as she struggled.  
  
Her mind screamed and screamed this can't be happening, she couldn't except she was about to be raped and forced to have a child that she didn't want. She could feel the tear escaping, she couldn't stop them and then the cold of the potion hit her, she bit her lip hard to keep from sobbing but when it touched her lower stomach it grew warm. A soft, almost sensual gasp escaped her lips as the warmth spread down into her body and she knew that when he raped her it would be over with.  
  
"What a beautiful sight you are Lina Inverese. Your lucky though, it will be a few hours yet before I can begin the rest of your life for you, the potion needs time. So you have till noon tomorrow to think about this, you can either be willing and give yourself to me or I can just take what I want." The gasp he had heard from her surprised him, maybe she wasn't as unwilling as he thought. "I will leave you alone with your thoughts till then."  
  
The sound of a door closing told her she was alone and it was then she let the tears flow freely, she had to escape, had to get away, if only her hands were free. 'Gourry, where are you, I really need your help this time. Please get here in time..'  
  
============================================================================ ====  
  
Author's Note-  
  
Ok so they may be a lil ooc. This story is getting a lil darker then I was intending on at first. Heh my urge to right angst is beating out my urges to right romance. Have fun reading and thanks for the feed back. 


	3. Growing Pains Chapter 3

Standard thing of I don't own Slayers only the characters I created.  
  
Growing Pains-Chapter 3  
  
Lina lay there in confusion, the man had come back to rape her but he had stopped., muttering sounds could be heard but nothing she could really make out. First thinking it was a form of torture to make her wait and wonder when the crime would be committed she fought her fear the only way she could. She had screamed and yelled, insulted and threatened the man. Unable to see she wouldn't realize she had been screaming into an empty room.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Korthoga paced his study, books flew through the air where his hand had knocked them violently from their resting place. He was furious and embarrassed at himself. The time had come to rape the sorceress but when he went to her he simply could not muster the nerve to do it.  
  
"Well that did not go according to plan did it?" Came the mocking voice of Xellos. The Priest sat in Korthoga's chair, his legs crossed and staff resting on his lap. He peered at the man his fingers which he rested against each other in the form of a steeple. "Tell me what went wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, it has been more then enough time and when I went in there I just couldn't do it. Her body is young and ripe for the taking yet I couldn't bring myself to taste the fruit of her innocence." The old wizard looked back to the purple priest in a mixture of frustration and the fear he tried to hide.  
  
"If her innocence is a problem, I can solve that for you though I don't understand the fuss you humans put such importance on the innocence of the body. Lina Inverse hasn't been innocent in a long time, not since the first time she cast the Giga Slave." Sitting back he studied the mans reaction to his statement and when he asked what did he mean he smiled, it was so easy to bait people.  
  
"People tend to think that innocence is strictly a physical thing but I assure you it's not. Black Magic seems to taint the soul some and the first time she cast the Dragon slave was fall of her innocence. People really should be more concerned over the nature and purity of their soul then of their body. The Giga Slave tainted her like no human has ever been tainted before, not only has the Dark Lords claimed part of her soul but the Mother of All holds a great deal of the very essence of Lina Inverse." Chuckling he gave the man time to understand and process what he meant.  
  
"It's all very interesting really, Lina is one of the greatest magic users of all time. Her sister is her opposite, she represents everything that is against us, her soul is truly pure. They balance each other, when she dies she will take her place in peace, when Lina dies she will find the darkness that taints her pulling her down to us and the addition of the Mother will add an interesting twist." Slowly piercing eyes open and lock onto the old man. "Yes when you die you will join us, you have more then tainted your soul beyond saving."  
  
"So I ask you Korthoga, why do you hesitate?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zelgadis watched the flow of blond hair in-front of him, his friend Goury was running as fast as he could towards a destination that only he seemed to know of. It hadn't taken near as long to dig their way out and that was mostly due to the fact Goury hadn't stopped even when his fingers began to bleed. "Where are we going? How do you even know this is the right way Goury?"  
  
Panting hard he ignored ever pain he felt except the one in his chest at knowing he couldn't protect Lina. He barely heard Zel for the pounding of his own heart in his chest. Only slowing enough to take in enough air he called back. "I know the one that took her. He has a run down castle near here, that's where she will be."  
  
Starting to feel the strain of the pace they were keeping he looked at his friend strangely. It was unusual to hear such sureness in Goury's voice. His normal state of just drifting through life was gone and a new focused version of the man was there in it's place. "How do you know Goury, your not making much sense!"  
  
"I know Zelgadis because before I met you or Lina I worked as a mercenary and that man hired me a few times." Blue eyes darkened as he remembered, he was young, foolish and needed money for food. The wizard offered him a job, it wasn't one he was proud of. He had used his skill to take the life of a man over a piece of paper that had writing he didn't understand on it. The wizard had seemed pleased at his work and offered him a permanent employment but he had turned him down. Killing for prophet made his stomach turn and he left going towards the destiny fate had created for him.  
  
"So what your saying is that you have some knowledge about who were fighting Gourry?"  
  
"Some yea, looking back I understand a bit more of what I saw inside of the castle thanks to all the traveling with Lina. When I was there last, he didn't have any gaurds but there was books all over the place, scrolls and papers. Lots of the castle was dirty, like it hadn't been used in years, the doors he unlocked were done through magic." Looking over at the chimera he frowned even more. "This isn't going to be easy is it Zel?"  
  
"No it's not. Fighting casters is never an easy task, especially in their own home and without Lina to help."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
AN: Ok short I know but surely writers block is slowly going away! 


End file.
